The present disclosure generally relates to the field of batteries and battery systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to isolation barrier fault detection for a battery system.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electrical systems often include a battery system to capture (e.g., store) generated electrical energy and/or to supply electrical power. For example, a stationary power system may include a battery system that receives electrical power output by an electrical generator and stores the electrical power as electrical energy. In this manner, the battery system may supply electrical power to electrical components using the stored electrical energy.
Additionally, a battery system may be included in the electrical system of an automotive vehicle to supply electrical power used to supplement the motive force (e.g., power) of the automotive vehicle. Such an automotive vehicle may be referred to as an xEV, where the term “xEV” is defined herein to include all of the following vehicles, or any variations or combinations thereof, that use electrical power to supplement vehicular motive force. For example, electric vehicles (EVs) may include a battery system that supplies electrical power to a battery-powered electric propulsion system (e.g., one or more motors), which provides all vehicular motive force. Additionally, hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), also considered xEVs, may provide vehicular motive force using a combination of an internal combustion engine propulsion system and a battery-powered electric propulsion system, for example, supplied by a 48 volt or a 130 volt battery system.
In any case, electrical components in an electrical system may operate using differing voltage domains (e.g., ranges). For example, an electric motor may operate using high voltage (e.g., 48 volt) electrical power, whereas a control system may operate using low voltage (e.g., 12 volt) electrical power. To facilitate implementing multiple different voltage domains, one or more isolation barriers may be used between different voltage domains, for example, between electrical components and/or between electrical components and a common (e.g., system) ground. In some instances, faults in an isolation barrier may affect operation of the electrical system and/or the battery system. With this in mind, it is now recognized that improved systems and techniques for monitoring the isolation properties (e.g., resistance) of an isolation barrier may improve fault detection efficiency and, thus, operation of the electrical system and/or the battery system.